


Recycle, You Fucks

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Ones On The Other Side [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Lots of Cursing, Magic, Recycle, incubus, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick’s mind often slipped on why he couldn’t spend a day at the beach with Jason despite the other being a Mer“Oh fuck no!”And then he remembered.





	Recycle, You Fucks

Dick’s mind often slipped on why he couldn’t spend a day at the beach with Jason despite the other being a Mer

“Oh  _ fuck  _ no!”

And then he remembered.

“Jay?” he asked, glancing over as the Mer threw his tuna sandwich on the ground and started storming off the peer towards the waves. With a tired sigh, the Incubus quickly stood and followed him.

“Hey, fuckballs!” Jason was shouting as he stalked towards a few teens who were ankle deep in the waves, clearly drunk off their asses and tossing their used cans into the water.

Oh. Now here was where Dick was always conflicted. Because on one hand, it was always really fun to watch Jason wale on these kids and sometimes throw them into the nearest trash can.

On the other hand, it  _ had  _ gotten them both arrested before.

Usually by the time Dick made up his mind, the kids were face first in the sand and the cops were on their way. This time, at least, Jason was still lecturing them (screaming at them while an audience watched on) so Dick had time to walk over and try to calm him down.

“Hey Jay,” he murmured, gliding up to the Mer and not missing the way the drunk boys’ gazes slid over to him almost instantly. Sometimes being an Incubus had perks, sometimes it did not.

In this case, it did not.

“Hey assjacket,” Jason snarled, grabbing the leader of the group by his shirt and hauling him up so he was inches away from Jason’s face. “I’m talking to you, shithead.”

“Jason, there are little kids here,” Dick murmured, not so subtly trying to use his Sway to get Jason to listen and back off. When the Mer was this angry, it never worked but it was always worth a shot. “Let’s tone back the swearing, okay baby?”

He reached out a hand but froze at the dark look his brother shot him. “Touch me and I swear to shit you’ll end up in the same place as these dickbags,” Jason hissed.

Dick sighed. It had been worth a shot. Shaking his head, he took a few steps back and let himself blend into the crowd, deciding to only appearing when the police tried to arrest Jason.

Again.

“You see that now, dirtbag?” Jason snapped as he turned back to the leader. “He walked away which means it’s just you and me!”

The man gave a weak laugh, still far too intoxicated to really realize the threat he was facing. To him, it was just a fun joke.

Dick pitied him.

“Hey man,” the guy in Jason’s grasp slurred, giggling as he reached up to boop Jason’s nose, breaking into laughter all over again. “We’re jus’ havin’ fun. ‘S not like i’s hurtin’ an’one.”

“Not hurting anyone?” Jason asked in a faux friendly voice. “You’re poisoning the fucking ocean!!”

“Excuse me, sir?”

Dick sighed softly as the police officer approached Jason. But before he could even slip out of the crowd and try to calm his brother, a chorus of gasps had him whipping his head in Jason’s direction as the other  _ flung  _ the officer into the ocean.

Shit. They were in big trouble now. Shooting a fast text to Bruce saying they were probably going to need to be bailed out of jail  _ again _ , Dick rushed forward and slid between Jason and the two other officers who had their guns out.

“Don’t shoot, please!” he shouted, putting his Sway into his words to force the men to listen to him. “He didn’t mean to, I swear. These guys were just-”

“Poisoning the ocean,” Jason hissed behind him.

DIck ignored ihm. “Polluting,” he said instead. “And my brother is super big on recycling. He just gets...he overreacts.”

“He just assaulted an officer of the law,” one of the other officers pointed out. “We’ll have to arrest him.”

“Look, just…” Dick sighed. Even with his Sway, weak as it was at the moment, Dick knew they weren’t going to be able to talk their way out of this. “Please?”

Jason had finally calmed down now, the drunk men in handcuffs and being escorted to the nearest police car, so he had a mostly rational mind.

“I’m sorry,” he told the sopping wet officer, stepping forward. “I overreacted. I shouldn’t have…” he sighed. “I won’t do it again.”

He would. That was a lie and he and Dick both knew it though Dick was too tired to call him out on it now.

“Please,” Dick said again, putting the last of his Sway into his words. “Let us off?”

The men seemed to fight his power for half a second before their eyes glazed over and they nodded. Sighing, Dick leaned into Jason’s side and let the Mer escort him off the beach and back to the pier, heading to the parking lot.

“That was stupid, Dick,” Jason snapped as soon as they got in the car.

“Speak for yourself,” Dick mumbled, eyes already sliding shut as Jaso turned the car on with more force than necessary. “You’re the one that threw a cop into the ocean. I was just making sure-”

“You could die now, you realize that?” Jason snapped. “You have absolutely no power left-”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Dick said. “We’ll have as much sex when we get back as you want or until you deem me back in shape. In return, you’re not allowed to go down to the beach and pick fights for the next two months.” he peeled an eye open and turned to look at Jason. “Deal?”

The Mer huffed, glaring out the windshield before finally letting his shoulders relax. 

“Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
